Taking Over The World
by Final1f
Summary: After a discussion with his friends at school, Gohan will now be taking over the world with the Z Warriors. Will Gohan accomplish this task? Might have some Gohan/Videl romance.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**_

* * *

It was a calm afternoon at Orange Star High school. It was another boring lecture from their calculus teacher and as always Erasa, Videl, Sharpner, and Gohan were talking quietly, but little did they know that their conversation will have Gohan rule the planet.

"That's the story of how my Aunt Snow met Uncle Eighter." Erasa, a blond haired and blue eyed girl, said finishing her story of how a boy named Goku saved their village from the Red Ribbon Army and android eight.

"Please, do you actually believe that a little boy was able to destroy the Red Ribbon Army single handedly." responded Sharpner, a muscular guy with long blond hair. "The only one who would be able to destroy them would be Mr. Satan if he was around that time.'

Gohan glared at Sharpner unnoticed by him and Erasa, however, Videl saw, 'Wonder what's with Gohan, he started to glare at Sharpner when he responded to Erasa.' Videl thought.

As Videl stared at Gohan, he thought, 'Yeah right, like Hercule can even survive, he can't even survive thought a plastic bag that would cover his head.' He silently chuckled at the thought.

"It's true! Goku did defeat the RR Army by himself and stopped their plans." Erasa complained.

Sharpner rolled his eyes, "Please, like the RR Army can take over the world. That would be like if nerd boy here tried to."

"Yeah Erasa you don't actually believe the RR Army would be able to take over the world wold you?" questioned Videl. She had to agree on Sharpner on this one. There was no way anyone can take over the world.

"I think it's possible." Gohan said before Erasa could respond.

"See, even Gohan believes me." Erasa said.

"I'll believe that when nerd boy can take over the world." Sharpner responded.

Gohan looked at him, "Okay then, today is Friday, so I should be able to take over this city before Monday." he concluded. Erasa and Videl gave him weird looks as Sharpner began to chuckle.

"Yeah right, like you can take over the world, you won't even be able to take over this city." Sharpner said.

Gohan began to fume, "Oh yeah, well then, we'll see who is the one laughing when I take control of this city just you wait." finished Gohan who took out a piece of paper and began planing. His three friends gave him odd looks.

**After school on the Lookout**

After Gohan explained his plan to his two Namekian friends, Dende and Piccolo stared at him with big eyes.

"WHAT!!" was their response.

"Y-You are actually g-going to take over this planet!" Dende exclaimed. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you see my friend didn't actually believe I can take over this world, so I'm going to become supreme ruler of this planet and show him I can rule this planet. So I was wondering if you two and Mr. Popo can help me out?"

Piccolo smirked, "Sure kid, I can't believe I'm going to say this but this can actually be fun."

Dende and Mr. Popo smiled, "Of course we'll help out Gohan. Will the others join as well?" Dende asked.

"I don;t know but I have a feeling that they will. This will be a great opportunity to ruin Hercule's fame!" Gohan exclaimed.

When was finished at the Lookout, he flew to Capsule Corp.

**Capsule Corp**

As always Vegeta was training in the G.R. with Goten and Trunks sparing as super saiyins. Vegeta felt Gohan's ki and stared at the door. The door opened and Gohan came in.

"What do you want Kakkabrat number one. I'm training so hurry up and answer." Vegeta said harshly.

Goten and Trunks stopped their sparring and greeted Gohan with the usual, "Hi big brother!" and "Hey Gohan!" and continued to spar.

"Well I was wondering if you and the kids can help me out and take over the world." Gohan said. Vegeta almost fell and gave him a weird look with his jaw open. Goten and Trunks jumped into Gohan's shoulders and exclaimed that they wanted to help.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked, "I'll be happy to help, but what made you want to take over this cruddy planet?"

Gohan shrugged, "This guy in my class said I couldn't so I want to show him I can take over this planet, but I want to start by taking over this city, so can you convince Bulma to help out and call the others to meet at my house?"

"Sure, so do you have a plan though?" Vegeta asked. Gohan smiled and nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow morning at nine o' clock." Gohan finished. Vegeta nodded and continued training. Gohan and Goten said their farewells and headed back home.

**Son's Home**

It was a peaceful quiet day at the Son's home. Chi Chi was making dinner for her two half-saiyin sons. Her two sons came through the door and greeted her.

Once they started eating dinner Gohan asked, "Hey mom, can I take over the world tomorrow with Goten and the others?"

Chi Chi stared at her eldest son.

Gohan blinked.

Stare

Blink

Stare

Blink

and went on for a few minutes.

Until finally.

"Okay dear, but be careful to not harm anyone." she replied staring.

"My first plan will be taking over the Satan mansion, so can you, Bulma, Launch, and Mr. Popo cook the food?" he asked.

"The Satan mansion huh, well, there will be a lot of food in stock, so sure, I'll cook."

"Thanks mom!"

With that finished they continued to eat.

**Saturday 9 'o clock**

Piccolo, Ox King, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Dende, Mr. Popo, Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Chi Chi, Launch, Krillen, 18, and Marron were on the Son's front yard listening to Gohan's plan.

"Our first priority is to take over the Satan mansion, that will be our home base since it has a lot of food and ingredients for my mom, Bulma, Launch, and Mr. Popo to use. Then we will be taking over the Prime Minister, which after we will be rulers of Satan City, but will soon be called Z City." Gohan announced as the others listened.

"Grandpa, Krillen, 18, Marron, Tien, Choutzu, Puar, Yamcha, mom, Bulma, Launch, and Mr. Popo will go their first and quickly tie up the people inside the mansion quickly before anyone can call for help." The ones chosen nodded.

"Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Dende, and me will scare the people into buildings, but do **not **kill them or hurt them." They nodded. "Don't scare the news crew though, it will be likely that they will go to the Satan mansion and have their 'hero' stop us, but instead they will see him tied up."

Vegeta smirked, "I never thought you had it in you brat, so when do we start?"

Gohan smirked a Vegeta liked smirked, "We begin 'Plan To Take Over The World' now."

* * *

_**The first chapter of this story.**_


End file.
